


One and One and One is Three

by The_Readers_Writer



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), One Shot, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pregnancy, Pregnant Rey (Star Wars), Pregnant Sex, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey-Centric, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, i still feel like there should be more of these, the pregnancy finnrey story that nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Writer/pseuds/The_Readers_Writer
Summary: Finn and Rey get 'caught up' in the moment, which leads to a consequence...





	One and One and One is Three

**Author's Note:**

> WHO ELSE IS COMPLETELY SICK AND TIRED OF ALL OF THIS FREAKING CROSS TAGGING!???? 
> 
> I swear the stories that have been on the Finn/Rey tag have had almost nothing to do with either character. If I click on the 'Finn/Rey' tag, I want 'Finn/Rey' content!! End of story!!! I know this is the internet and people are bound to get upset with you one way or the other, but I'm sure all of y'all have a pretty good idea as to who I am referring to when it comes to cross tagging with Finn/Rey content, and if you don't, I'll go ahead and say it. STAY ON YOUR OWN TAG REYLOS!!! WE DON'T WANT YOUR STORIES!!! You don't see us going around and tagging a Finn/Rey story underneath a Reylo tag, do you?? You stay on your side of the interweb, and we'll stay on ours...
> 
> Ugh...anyways (I reeeeeeeeally needed to get that off my chest) as always, y'all enjoy:)))

Rey knew she should have stopped. 

She should have stopped right there and then. But she didn't. She couldn't. 

Finn had been gone for a standard month, and had it not been for common decency, she would've allowed him to take her right there on the loading ramp. But she didn't. She couldn't. She needed Finn, and needed him now. Needed him in a way that she hadn't since their first time together. 

Finn slowly rocked in and out of her body, and Rey relaxed and sighed as she felt him slide almost all the way out, only to push back in. She knew that her face was completely flushed, and her pupils were probably fully blown with desire, but she couldn't help herself. She was with her Finn, in every way that mattered. 

She closed her eyes, wrapping one of her arms around Finn's neck as the other one rested on his lower back encouraging his movements. 

"Rey" Finn whimpered. 

His voice sounded so small and broken, in stark contrast to the way his voice normally sounded which was deep and commanding. She hadn't taken into account that Finn had missed her as much as she had missed him. Hearing his voice, and having him being inside of her while his body was pressed against her developed an overwhelming sense in Rey that she had never felt before. She had never cried when they were intimate, not even their first time, but she was now, and she couldn't figure out why. 

Here she was making love with the man that meant everything to her, and she felt warm tears sliding down her cheeks on both sides of her face. Finn brought his face from the crook of her neck after hearing her sniffle inwards, but didn't stop his motions. He understood where her tears were streaming from even if she didn't. He understood.

He brought one of his hands from her hip and up to her face to wipe her tears away. He placed his hand on her cheek and kept it there as he rubbed slow soothing circles with his thumb.

"Rey" he said again, his voice sounding nothing like it had moments ago. His voice stayed quiet, yet assertive. 

"Everything's going to be okay" he whispered to her before leaning down to kiss her lips.

"I'm here now" Finn said as he released her lips only to bring them right back to give Rey and even deeper kiss. 

"You're here with me" he said, redirecting his attention back to the crook of her neck, kissing her there.

"I love you" he said bringing his face back to hers to look her in the eye.

He was saying these things because he meant them. Also to put her at ease, and because it's what she needed to hear.

Rey let her final tear fall before placing both of her hands on the sides of Finn's face bringing him down to her to kiss him. As long as she had known him she hadn't been separated from him for this long. It had finally dawned on her. She had felt abandoned again. Even though Finn had come back for her on Starkiller Base, and even though he had told her that he loved her, and even though she knew that he was coming back, granted that the mission went over smoothly which it did, she still felt like he was abandoning her or wouldn't return to her. The exact reason why Finn assured her that the thoughts that she hadn't even conveyed to him, were untrue. 

Rey had felt abandoned again, and somehow Finn knew that. So by saying, 'Everything's okay', 'I'm here', 'you're with me', and 'I love you' chased away the feelings of uncertainty she had. 

"I love you" Rey said to Finn as she pulled her mouth away. "I love you so much" she said again.

Finn began to pick up his pace as he looked deep into Rey's eyes. 

"I love you, I love you!" she cried as she pulled at Finn's lower back again, only with both hands this time, in order to make him thrust deeper. 

Finn placed one of his arms around Rey's lower back and pulled her to him as close as he could, and placed his other hand on the headboard for support. 

Rey felt Finn speed up, indicating that he was nearing his release. She also knew that since his release was imminent, that he was bound to pull out of her. Something Rey  _did not_ want to happen. 

He sped up a little bit more, and Rey felt him pulling back. She brought her hands up and placed them on his shoulders before wrapping her legs tightly and securely around Finn's waist.

"Rey..." Finn said out of breath, still not halting his movements. 

"Rey, you've gotta let go" he warned. 

Rey only maintained her tight grip she had on Finn.

"Rey...I'm gonna, I'm gonna....let go!! Let go!" he pleaded.

Rey wanted him to finish inside of her, he had been away from her for far too long, and it was something that she felt like she needed in order to be completely free of her thoughts of abandonment. 

She began to feel her own climax building itself low within her body as she leaned up and whispered in Finn's ear, "It's okay" she said, keeping him right where he was.

"It's okay" she lied. 

"It's okay" she repeated, wanting him to hear her, wanting him to be pulled to his release because of her, even knowing what could happened if she allowed it to happen. She knew she should have stopped him, but she didn't. 

"Oh god, Rey!!" Finn yelled as he placed both of his hands on the headboard as he pounded into Rey's small body.

Rey's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she found her own release, and hearing Finn reach his. Never before had she had Finn found his climax while still sheathed deep within her. She could feel his warm seed shooting itself into her body, where normally it would've ended up on her stomach, or in her mouth. But the feeling was indescribable, and the thoughts she was thinking about Finn leaving her or abandoning her had quieted themselves to nothing. 

Even after pulling out of her, Rey felt as close to Finn as she ever had. Keeping his face near hers as they kissed one another's lips, and cheeks, and noses, and foreheads.

"I love you" Rey confessed once again. "I love you so much."

___

_1 Month Later..._

It was beginning to become borderline frustrating. Almost every single time here lately whenever Rey attempted to train herself with her saber, especially with her blocking techniques, she found that after a few swings of blocked shots, she had to sit down to catch her breath, or because of how dizzy she'd become. The longest training session she had had within the last couple of days was ten minuets when normally she could stretch them beyond an hour. 

Every time after it happened, Rey tried meditation. Centering herself, in an attempted to become one with the Force. 

 _"Reach out"_ she remembered Luke saying, smiling to herself and her naivety at physically reaching her hand out in an attempt to make a connection.

_Light._

_Darkness._

_Peace._

_Violence._

_Life._

_Death...and decay that feeds new life._

_A balance._

She began to feel warmth, sensing the warmth that the planet had to offer. Normally cold is what always followed, feeling the wind blow a cool breeze, the shade that the trees nearby had to offer from the sun. But cold never came. In fact, heat intensified. She became so surprised by how hot she'd become she opened her eyes and was greeted yet again by the extreme dizziness. 

Rey leaned to the side and vomited near where she sat. 

What was going on? What the Force trying to tell her something? Was she sick? Something was definitely up, she just couldn't figure out what it could be.

She still felt hot, and very dizzy. And since she was quite far from the base, she figured being unwell and very far away from help, should she need it, probably wasn't the best idea. As she stood up, she used the Force to levitate her saber towards her so she wouldn't have to bend down and pick it up. 

Once she got back to base, she figured that now that she was within a safe place, that she should try meditation again in order to sense if the Force really was trying to tell her something. However, she ended up taking off her shoes off of her swollen feet, and crawling into her bed. No longer fighting that almost unbearable heat she was faced with a few moments ago, but a bone chilling cold. 

A few moments later she felt a warm hand resting against her face. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Finn sitting on the edge of the bed smiling down at her. 

"Hey" he said gently. 

Rey tried to answer him back, but there was too much going on with her body to muster up the strength just to give a simple reply. The cold that she had felt earlier was still there in a very noticeable way, yet she felt her hair sticking to her forehead which suggests she had been sweating. She was still dizzy, and even though Finn was a comfortable distance from her face, he looked blurry and kept moving back and forth because her vision lacked focus. Her stomach was also bothering her, suggesting that she might end up being sick yet again, like how she had been earlier. 

Finn's smile faltered when Rey didn't answer back, only buried herself deeper underneath the covers.

It was obvious that she was feeling unwell, so he didn't bother asking her specifics as to what was wrong. He simply placed his hand over her forehead and quietly said, "You're warm...very warm." Which she found ironic because she was freezing cold. 

Finn removed his hand from her face as Rey saw that he was turning to get off the bed, probably to go find one of the medical droids to take a look at her. She had it figured in her mind that if the Force truly was trying to tell her something, and that's why she was feeling this way, she would find out soon enough. And if she was sick that it soon would pass. Those being the only two things that she thought it was there was nothing that could be done for the time being, so she leaned up, causing the dizziness to worsen and pleaded with Finn not to leave her.

Her suspicion was confirmed when he reproached her running his hand across her face and saying, "I'm just going to have someone take a look at you. I'll be right back."

But Rey was having none of it. She grasped onto his arm and was on the verge of tears when she opened her mouth again.

"Please don't go" she begged.

Finn looked down at her. He'd be back in less than two minuets, yet Rey looked at him as if he'd be gone forever. He frowned, hating it when he saw her so upset, something that oddly never happened before but was becoming a common reoccurrence more and more.  

Finn gave in, removing his jacket and shoes before sitting on the edge of the bed. Rey laid her head down in Finn's lap, grasping onto one of his thighs, insuring that if she did fall asleep and he tried to get up and leave, that he wouldn't be able to do so without waking her so that she could protest.

___

As days went on, Rey didn't seem to be improving which was really beginning to worry Finn. So one day before he went back to their shared quarters he had brought one of the medical droids from the medbay with him to do a quick examination of Rey just to assure himself that there was nothing seriously wrong with her. 

When Finn opened the door, he was surprised to see the General sitting at the edge of the bed holding Rey's hand, who appeared to have been crying. Finn took a few more steps, making the General aware of his presence. She looked over at Finn and smiled a genuine smile of happiness and joy. Then returned her look to Rey as she gently ran a hand across her face before saying, "Everything will be okay, I promise. We will all be with you every step of the way."

Finn raised one of his eyebrows in confusion as the medical droid bumped into his back.

" _Is subject ready for inspection?"_ the droid asked quizzically, unable to read the tension due to the human emotions that where being felt in the room. 

"How about I take this droid back with me to the medbay" the General insisted. She stood to her feet and waved her hand which made the droid turn around and roll out of the room.

"But I..." Finn began.

"There's nothing wrong with her, trust me" the General said smiling at Finn before she enveloped him in a hug. She reached up and patted his cheek before walking past him and shutting the door behind her. 

Now that Finn was left alone with Rey, he quickly made his way over to her to kiss her forehead and hold her hand. 

"So..." he said, not quiet knowing where to begin. "Since there's nothing wrong with you, I guess it really was the Force trying to tell you something then, huh?"

Rey dropped her eyes from Finn's gaze and continued to cry. Finn didn't know what to make of the situation. Something had been wrong with her, he knew that much. Yet here he is being told by the General, who had left the room very happy, that the medical droid wouldn't be needed because there was nothing wrong with her. But at the same time, Rey seemed terrified, and was sitting in front of him crying. He was so confused so he decided to ask the obvious question.

"Rey" he said softly. He placed his fingers underneath her chin to bring her eyes back to his. 

"What's wrong? Please tell me, you're scaring me" even though, obviously there was nothing to be afraid of. The General was happy, Rey was not, and Finn was confused.

"What's going on Rey?" Finn gently demanded. 

"I'm going to have a baby" Rey said, her voice breaking with emotion.

Finn's face went blank. His hand dropped down from Rey's chin as he tried to take in the information Rey had just given him.

"You're gonna have a baby?" he asked just to make sure that he had heard correctly. Once she nodded her head, Finn felt his cheeks lift higher and higher into a smile. Why would she be so upset over something like this? They were going to have a baby together, and Finn could barely contain his joy once he had Rey confirm that he was indeed, going to be a father. 

"I should've been more careful. I should have let you move away from me when you had gotten back from your off planet mission" Rey said breaking into hysterical crying in front of Finn. 

"It's just that I missed you so much, and I couldn't help myself when you got back...I just...I didn't mean for this to happen" she said apologetically. 

Had she been thinking that she had trapped him in someway? That he would be angry or upset?

Finn pulled Rey into his arms. She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. Finn ran his hand up and down her back as he held her, letting her get all of the crying out of her system before he could pull her back and tell her that her preconceived assumptions about what he thought of this whole situation where all incorrect. 

He tried to pull her back, but Rey held on to him, not wanting to let him go. Even though he wanted to look her in the eye when he told her this, he figured as long as she heard it, it would make her feel better. 

"You're gonna have a little baby!!" he said in a high pitched tone that emphasized excitement. 

"I'm so happy! When did you find out? How far along are you? When is your due date? Do you know what we're having?" All of his questions spilling out on top of one another as he continued to rub her back.

Rey finally released him and brought her face to his. "So..." she began, her voice still shaking with uncertainty. "You aren't mad?" she asked. 

Finn smirked at her tilting his head. Amused that she even asked a question that was that crazy. He brought his thumb up to wipe her nose before saying, "Of course I'm not mad. I'm happy, aren't you?" he asked her. 

Rey didn't answer, she looked down at her stomach and placed her palm on top of it, trying to connect with the little host that was inside through the Force. 

"Well...yes, I'm happy. But I didn't know what you would think...and I'm also terrified" she admitted. 

Finn leaned in closer placing his forehead against Rey's before laughing. 

"Well I'm terrified too. So we can be terrified and happy together while we wait for baby to get here, how's that sound?" he said. 

Rey finally gave him a crocked smiled before wiping her nose again. She rolled her eyes before throwing her arms around him again, then quietly whispered, "Dork."

___

_6 Months Later..._

Rey could tell that for the past few weeks Finn had been walking on eggshells around her, and it's not as though she could blame him. She didn't mean to lash out at him the way she did sometimes, but such was life. One second she would be so happy to see him at the end of the day, the next she be screaming at him because he didn't put the cap back on the toothpaste. After that she would begin to cry and confess her fears of him leaving her because of the fact that she was simply becoming too much to handle. 

But Finn took it all in stride. He never left her alone to clear his head after Rey yelled at him. He never got upset or angry with her because she yelled at him. He would always wait for her to calm down and take a deep breath. He knew she didn't mean it, and she would always say it after a fight.

"I know" he told her one day. "You don't have to say anything."

"Yes I do" Rey argued back. 

"I feel like a crazy person" she admitted. "I came this close to slapping you yesterday, and I don't even remember why!"

Finn laughed to himself, remembering as Rey waddled up to him threatening to knock his teeth out if he didn't listen to her. 

"It's okay. I promise you. I know you don't mean the things you say when you're mad at me" he said placing his hand on her face. He leaned in to kiss her forehead before he dropped his hand to her belly and gave it a couple rubs. 

"It's hard work growing a human, I assume" Finn said smiling. 

"Yes it is" Rey said pretending to pout. She sat back on the bed and ran her hand over her stomach. 

"I think the reason why I get so cranky and yell all the time is because of how uncomfortable these last couple of weeks have been, and I know it's only going to get worse. The morning sickness hasn't let up, I'm having trouble getting comfortable when I try to sleep, I can't breathe half the time, I have to pee every ten minuets, and everything is always sore" she said.

"Aww" Finn said approaching her and putting both hands on the sides of her face. "My poor little Rey" he said squishing her cheeks together. He leaned in to kiss her forehead again before saying, "Let me hop in the shower really quick, and when I get out, I'll rub your back and anywhere else your sore, okay?" Rey nodded her head before Finn made his way to the fresher.

Finn began to run the water to warm up as he began to strip. He washed quickly, wanting to hurry up and get out to help make Rey feel better. He washed, rinsed, turned off the water and began to dry off. Before he could even get his underwear on the door was pushed open. Rey walked in, marched right over to Finn and pressed her lips against his as hard as she could. 

"What..." Finn attempted to ask a question, but Rey wasn't letting up. She grabbed his head and guided it in the direction she wanted him to go. Once he had caught on, she reached down between their bodies to wrap her hand around his hardening length. He sucked in a sharp breath as she started sliding her hand up and down his shaft, which hardened all the way when she whispered in his ear, "Finn, I need you...please" her breath gently ghosting past the shell of his ear.

Finn bent down to pick Rey up bridal style and carried her to the bed. He very,  _very_ carefully sat her down on the bed, not wanting to let his lust get him carried away to the point where he would end up accidentally hurting her. 

Rey had already shed her sleep shorts, and was tugging at her underwear, while Finn buried his face in her neck kissing her where he knew drove her crazy and breathing her scent in. Once Rey had them all the way off, she threw them across the room as Finn dropped his hand down to her center. She was already soaking wet and he hadn't even touched her yet. As his finger glided across her most sensitive area, she bucked her hips into his hand before reaching down and stilling his arm. 

"Be careful" Rey requested. 

Finn immediately thought the worse, but Rey smiled, kissing his cheek. "I'm just really sensitive" she explained. "Everywhere" she explained as he rubbed his fingers against her again, causing her to shiver. "If you keep doing that..." Rey moaned as she smiled, "I won't last long enough to take care of you" she said. 

"Baby" Finn said. "Don't worry about me. This is all for you tonight, and even if you finish fast, I'll get you off as much as you want tonight" Finn said leaning down to kiss her, re-igniting the passion that he had felt just seconds earlier. 

He inserted his finger inside of her causing her to gasp. She grabbed onto his wrist with one hand, and placed the other on his face so that they were looking at each other the entire time. 

Rey was right, when she assumed that she wouldn't last long due to her oversensitivity, but Finn was happy. Happy that he made her feel good, happy to hear his name fall so effortlessly from her lips, and to see her come undone right in front of him when she reached her climax. He was especially happy, that it wasn't over yet. 

"Take a few deep breaths, and I'll have another one coming right up for you" Finn said smiling. 

Rey did as she was instructed, breathing deeply, while managing to call Finn a 'dork' once more. He began to kiss further and further down her body. From her cheek, to her jaw, to her neck, but was met with resistance from the shirt she was wearing when he tried to go lower. 

He lifted his hand up in an attempt to get the shirt off, but Rey quickly pulled it down. His lips left her neck to look at her to make sure she was okay. 

"You okay?" he asked, clearly knowing something was amiss. 

"Yeah, I just..."she said not looking at him. 

"Do you want to stop?" Finn asked her, honestly not having a problem with it. As hard as he was, he knew that he was more than willing to jump back in the shower or even finish himself off.

Rey continued to fiddle with the hem of her shirt, not answering his question, and not meeting his eyes. It all clicked with him. She didn't want him to see her without her shirt on. He had been noticing that more and more often. She would always go the fresher anytime she needed to change her clothes, or if she was in a hurry, she would turn away from him.

"Please" Finn said, placing his hand at the bottom of the shirt. "Let me see." 

She moved her hands out of the way to let him guide the material of the shirt up and over her head. She immediately threw her hands in front of herself to abstract his view of her. Instead of taking away her hands, like he wanted to, he simply said, "Lay back." Rey did as she was instructed, still not taking her hands away from herself. Now on her back, Finn leaned over her swollen belly, where their child laid, and planted several kisses over her stomach. 

"You're beautiful" he said.  _Kiss._

"I love you" he said.  _Kiss._

Finn sat up on his knees, so not only could he plant kisses all over her stomach, but caress it as well.

He planted one more kiss before looking up at Rey, who still had her hands covering herself. "Why would you think that I wouldn't want to see you?" he asked.

"I..." Rey began. "I don't know" she said, trying to contain her shaking. Finn began kissing up her belly very slowly, before taking her right breast in his mouth, while massaging the other with his hand. 

"Ahhh...Finn" Rey squealed. Her tone suggested that she needed less and more and the same time. He gently nipped at her nipple, causing her to finally take away her hands to run her fingers through his hair. Finn slowly reached down to pick Rey up and flip them so that she would be straddling his hips. They hadn't been intimate in quiet some time, but Finn knew her bump was now too big for her to be on the bottom. 

Rey's entire body flushed red as she sank down on Finn. She held his head to her chest as he wrapped his arms around her back. He continued kissing and sucking at her breasts as he moved up her neck to look in her eyes. He gently pushed his hips up grinding into her, making Rey's grip on him tighten. Finn's hands went to her hips to keep her in place as he did it again, and again eliciting a low moan from Rey as he continued to push and pull himself in and out of her. 

Finn's hands squeezed her hips, a little harder than he meant to, he was close. He looked up at Rey and said, "Do you want me to pull out?" he asked.

"No!" She whispered as loudly as she could, taking in the absurdity of his question.

Finn looked up at her and smiled. "If you do recall" he said still pumping into her, "That's how we got ourselves in this situation in the first place" he said laughing.

Had she not felt as close to her climax as she did, she probably would've have burst into laughter. But Finn pulled her closer, and quickened his pace, bringing her back to the present. 

Rey slowly ground her hips into Finn's once more before she finally came to her completion. Rey shivered as Finn continued to thrust into her body, feeling body spasm with wave after wave of aftershocks until he finally went still with one finally thrust. Yet again, she felt him spill his love into her for the second time, loving every second of it. She lowered her head in exhaustion, and she welcomed it happily. 

As Finn held all of her weight up, she continued to rest her head against her shoulder with her arms wrapped around him. Eventually she knew that they would have to separate from one another, and that she would have to get off of his lap. She knew that eventually Finn would have to unwind his arms from around her, but right now, both seemed more than happy where they were. Rey was so sated that she couldn't move anyway. So she didn't. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> With Phoebe_Snow's blessing, she encouraged me to make another Finn/Rey preggo fic. So I followed through, I hope I made you proud lol :)))


End file.
